


Umbrella Boy and Storm Kid

by TheSasQueen



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff, M/M, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasQueen/pseuds/TheSasQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something beautiful about summer storms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella Boy and Storm Kid

_Warm,_ that was how Brian would describe the rain.

Thunderclouds had gently rolled in hours earlier, when the sun bidding the sky a farewell. A slow storm, one that had everyone on edge and holding their breaths.

The downpour started some time at midnight, Brian isn't too sure. He's lost track on how long he's been out there. Face turned upwards, letting the rain soak through his clothing and down to his bones. The lazy summer humidity was still present, preventing the rain from chilling him. He's grateful for that, rain-watching wasn't as fun when it's cold enough to make your balls shrivel up. He was shirtless, trying to get as much water on his skin as possible. It wasn't an infatuation or anything, it was a **just right** feeling.

Since he was a little kid, Brian's always had a thing for rain-watching. Sneaking out in the dead of night to sit or stand in his backyard and let the rain fall. There's something therapeutic about having thousands of raindrops hammer against your body, each strike chipping away at whatever problems ails him. His parents had long given up trying to guide him away from this habit. Especially in high school, with stress and whatever emotions that came along with teenage life weighing down on his shoulders. The rain was a blessing.

No one else knew of this habit. Growing up, he was adamant on not telling anyone. Out of fear of ridicule, or keeping this little secret of peace to himself, he can't recall.

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the pavement briefly startled him. It was three in the morning, hardly anyone was up during that time. Shifting his line of vision to the source of the sound, eyebrows raise as he spots a figure under a rainbow umbrella. Brian snorts at how ridiculously loud the umbrella is, a splash of colour in an otherwise monochrome world.The figure walks closer, face hidden by the umbrella. Brian pays no attention to the figure, resuming his previous stance. Face turned upwards, eyes closed, arms slack against his body. The rain nearly drowned out the sound of the sneakers.

The peace was broken when someone taps on his shoulder gently. Eyes snap open and he turns, expression borderline thunderous. In his head, it was one thing to invade in his sanctuary, but to actually bring him out of the peaceful headspace he had created...

His face quickly softened as he met grass-green eyes, full lips with snakebites (which were curved into a small smile), and a septum piercing that could only belong to one person.

"Thought you were gonna murder me."

Zacky chuckles, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yeah, well you startled me."

Brian retorts, a slightly childish pout on his lips.

"Stop pouting, your bottom lip'll fall off."

Warm laughter, followed by a gentle giggle rang through the air. Brian couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the sentence. It's something Zack's mom taught him when he was younger. He's been on the receiving on of the green-eyed male's pout, and he had to agree with Mrs. Baker's methods on making the younger boy stop.

"First off, that's stupid as shit. And secondly, why are **you** out here in the pouring rain?"

At that, Zacky gives a small shrug.

"Felt like it. I knew you'd be out here anyways."

Now _that_ caught Brian's attention, and he couldn't help the small twinge of fear that struck him.

"You always had this... look on you whenever the weather lady says it'll be raining tonight. You looked so hopeful and happy."

_The way I want you to look at me_

Zacky bit his lip, keeping that one thought to himself. He's liked the taller boy for a while now. It started off as a little crush, but it grew to real yearning for the other's affections.

"I should get going now, it's getting real early and my ma's gonna throw a fit for going out this early."

"Wait!"

The word slipped through Brian's lips before he could stop himself. Startled, Zacky looked up at Brian, lips pursed in surprise and slight worry.

"Stay out here with me."

The request shocked both of them. The rain had always been Brian's place, coveted by the brunet guitarist. To extend the peace to Zacky was... surprisingly alright after he thought about it. If there was one person in the world he'd want to stand in the rain with, it's Zacky.

After a few beats of silence, Zacky nodded. He might get grounded later on, but these precious few moments would be worth it. He stood next to Brian, under his rainbow umbrella. A gentle hand pushed it away, and Zacky gasped as the rain his his face. He turned to glare at Brian, trying to get back under the umbrella.

"Don't. You won't be able to really experience it."

Brian's eyes had looked so happy, a gentleness in them that was foreign to Zacky, yet made his heart skip a beat to know that the look was directed at **him**. Giving in, he closed his umbrella and let it fall to the ground. He lifted his chin, closing his eyes and letting the rain fall.

Brian took this chance to look at Zacky, and he licked his lips at the sight. The rain was making the black locks stick to Zacky's face, small drops clinging onto the shorter teen's eyelashes. Lips slightly parted, Zacky looked at peace. Brian's eyes followed a raindrop that trailed down Zacky's jaw and down his neck. His eyes flickered down to see how see-through the teen's long-sleeve shirt was, and he'll be damned if he didn't find the sight pleasing.

His hand moved on his own, he'll protest later, taking in Zacky's hand in his. This startled him, eyes flying open and looking down at their interlocked hands. His gaze went upwards, meeting Brian's own heated gaze. Swallowing, Zacky's cheeks lit up pink.

That seemed to do it for Brian. He leaned forwards, eyes closing as he pressed his lips against Zacky's. Gasping, Zacky's hands floundered for a second before they reached up to cup Brian's face. Their bodies drew closer, Brian's arms around Zacky. The rain grew heavier, but their ignored it. The roaring of their respective heartbeats louder than their surroundings.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally parted. Zacky's cheeks were a deep red now, and Brian's lips were curved into a grin. They didn't speak, connecting their lips again. It was the start of something beautiful, Brian thought as he pulled Zacky closer to his body.

Just like a summer storm.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Synacky fic after a few years. Holy cow... Well I hope you guys like it. I'm a bit rusty on the writing and stuff like that.


End file.
